Meeting Giacomo Casanova
by Olive Vendomme
Summary: Rose asks the Doctor to take her to visit Giacomo Casanova, who apparently looks the same as tenth! This is a crossover between Doctor Who ans Casanova 2005 (TV serial) starring David Tennant as the tenth Doctor and Casanova! ENJOY!
1. A day like any other

I was in history class after a test we had and started writing this story. I have plenty of ideas in my head that I need to order and write them down, like this one. I intend to write only three chapters in this new story. In this first chapter I introduce the feelings of the two characters to you and in the next chapter they meet Giacomo and I think you can guess what'll happen :)

* * *

It was one of those days when the Doctor and Rose stood in the TARDIS away from trouble. Not the usual but still. The Doctor liked this days because he could spend hours talking to Rose and learn more things about her.

They talked about the past and the moments they lived that were now behind them, and they also talked about the present but never about their future. Rose tells the Doctor where she would like to go but that's it. No more future-talking.

That day after lunch Rose went to the library to continue reading her book. The Doctor hadn't seen her since then. At first he didn't care much because he thought she wanted to spend some time on her own, but after three hours from lunch time he began to miss her. Now that he got used to having someone around the TARDIS he couldn't be along for that amount of hours, knowing he could be with Rose. He knew she was in the library so he decided to go there.

Once there, he saw Rose in the sofa next to the lamp. He knocked the door as if asking for permission to come in.

"Oh! There you are" She said with excitement in her voice.

"Here I am. Me, the one and only" He joked still outside the library.

"So? You coming in or...?" Rose asked slapping her hand next to her in the sofa.

"Yeah, Yeah.." He sat down next to her and glanced at the book.

"Giacomo Casanova?" He asked in surprise "Where did you find it and..Why are you reading it?" He continued.

"Well, the other day while you where working on the TARDIS and left me along, thanks for that by the way" She gave him a hard look and then grinned "I had to find something to do while you were busy so I came to the library and when I was looking for a book to read this fall from the bookcase.."

"I see.."He replied " Have I told you that I met him?"

"No! you never told me, what happened? how is he? does he slept with that amount of women as the book says?"She asked.

"Yes, he sleeps with a few women now and then.." He replied not sure why she was asking that question.

She stood still, thinking. At first the Doctor didn't know what to do exactly, he stared at her trying to make out what she was thinking but with no result at all. And then he thought that maybe she was going to ask him to take her to visit him, and oh he disliked the idea so much that he almost started praying there in front of her but he remembered that one, he didn't believe in God, in any God, and second...if she asked him to take her to the Republic of Venice he would do as she asked. Anything for his Rose. Even if she wanted to stay with Giacomo. No, maybe not the last thing but he would do almost anything for her, after all hadn't she done a lot for him?

"Can we meet him?" said Rose hopefully.

The Doctor stood silent for a moment and then replied "Meet Giacomo Casanova? have you gone mad?"

"Mad? Why? I just wanted to meet him, the book says he was a very exceptional man and a very funny one too..." She looked down with disappointment.

The Doctor couldn't stand seeing her like this so he finally gave up. "Alright, I think I could, I dunno...take you to meet him tomorrow?"

"Really, really, really?" She asked happily.

"Just for one day okay? I don't like him much.." said he.

"Really? Why not? What have you done to him?" She asked while she made him laid down in the sofa and cuddle to him. Her arm around his waist and her head in his chest, his arm around her.

"Why does it have to be my fault? For the record, he was the one who offended me this time. I took a lovely young lady to his dance which I was invited by the way, no need to use the psychic paper, and he well, you know..." He didn't finish the sentence.

"Oh. Sorry, you never told me you um...was it one of your previous companions?" Rose asked shyly.

The Doctor thought he heard a little bit of jealousy coming out of her mouth but he wondered why would Rose be jealous?

"Rose, you don't have to be jealous you know?" He assured her.

"I'm not jealous why would I be?" She tried to hide her true colours.

"If you say so" He winked an eye to her and she swore if he did that again she was going to faint in his arms.

Rose stood up and walked to the library door. She was tired and wanted to get some sleep if she was going to meet Giacomo tomorrow. The Doctor sighed when he felt her standing up and took a deep breath before saying:

"Don't leave me for him" She stopped before going outside the library and turned her back to look at him "Please" He added.

"I wouldn't Doctor, I'll be with you forever. I don't care how things turn out tomorrow. You and me running from adventure to adventure untill my legs give up the running okay?" She saw him smile tenderly at her. His best friend, she knew she loved him and somehow she knew he did too, but she didn't have the courage to make a move, because if he hadn't done one yet it meant that he didn't want things to happen between them, and she knew the reason and was not going to make him do something he didn't want to do.

"Good to know" He smiled back "Now go to sleep, tomorrow will be a long day"

"You won't go to bed then? I mean, I know you won't, you never do but are you going to be awake the whole night?" She asked blushing a little.

"Why?" He didn't know what she was trying to say.

"I'm asking 'cause well, I have never seen you in your sleep it's..weird haha" She laughed.

"Be careful what you wish for because it may come true" He joked back. "Night-y Night Rose" He whispered and made her shiver from the distance.

* * *

Rose enters her bedroom, puts some pyjamas on (the ones she uses in winter because it's a bit cold inside the TARDIS away from his Doctor) and after brushing her teeth and doing everything she usually does before bed time, she goes inside the covers and try to fall asleep.

It's been half an hour since she made her last attempt to fall asleep but she finds she can't, knowing the Doctor is there somewhere in the blue time and space machine, surely bored and not tired at all. She is facing the wall of her bedroom in the TARDIS and doesn't notice the man standing outside her door. Thinking she is asleep he enters the room and sits in the bed, next to her, and starts caressing her head.

He sighed. "Rose, Rose, Rose you stubborn little human. What am I going to do with you. You know perfectly well my feelings for you but still asks me to take you to meet the very one and only Casanova..." And with that he kissed her in the head and walked out of the room.

Rose let out a heavy breath relaxing all the muscles in her body that reacted to the Doctor's proximity. She really wanted to get out of bed and hug the Doctor and tell him that she loved him too but then again, she was not making him do things he didn't feel like doing, and if he hadn't made a move yet, it must be because he just wanted things to continue the normal course. Just friend, the best of friends but just that, not more not less.

At eight o' clock in the morning Rose was already up and ready to go on with the day. She walked to the kitchen but didn't see the Doctor, which was weird because he was usually there by the time she woke up, then she went to the library and the garden and the console room but the Doctor was out of sight. Was it too early? She thought to herself. She decided to go and check on the Doctor's bedroom. She had rarely went inside it just once or twice she remembered but never again. The Doctor's bedroom was something really interesting for Rose, just from being there she could see the Doctor as he truly was, and she love that side of him, the side so intimate he wouldn't let an ordinary human see, but we all know Rose was special to him and he wouldn't hide things from her.

The door was slightly open and she could see the figure of a man sleeping under the dark blue blanket of the bed. She walked near it and saw the Doctor's hair protruding outside the blanket. How adorable he looks in his sleep she thought. The big question was how was she going to wake him? She wanted to do something special and hard to forget because she didn't know when this opportunity was going to show in the future.

Rose climbed inside the bed and hugged the Doctor from behind, puting both of her arms around his waist and her head in between his shoulder and his head. She breath hot air in his neck and felt him shiver. Suddenly he was wide awake and looking at her companion's big brown eyes.

"Hello" said she, smiling and ruffling the Doctor's hair.

"Hello" He replied hoarse and after clearing his throat added "What are you doing in _my _bed?" And wiggled his eyebrows. He had to admit that the idea of Rose in his bed was driving him mad! And watching her there next to him made his pulse quicken and made him day-dream a lot.

"Just wanted to wake you up and remind you about our visit to Giacomo Casanova today, as you promised" She remembered him caressing his chest now.

He looked down at her hand and said "Right! So what do you say Rose Tyler? Ready to meet Giacomo Casanova?"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! MAKE ME HAPPY :)**


	2. Who is who?

This is getting quite interesting ! Just wait untill the third chapter.. I'll be great I promise :) If you have any comments on this chapter just review! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!

* * *

When they arrived at the Republic of Venice Rose couldn't believe her eyes. It was one of the most beautiful places she'd ever seen, however, the Doctor couldn't believe the excitement in her face, and couldn't believe how she could find the good in everything, after all it was just Venice for him.

"Rose, it's just Venice, I took you to better places than this, all those amazing planets remember?"

"I know, and they were great but this!" She said extremely happy "This is Venice Doctor! Bloody Venice!" And she started spinning round untill she was dizzy enough to fall in the Doctors arms.

"Careful Rose, don't wanna lose my companion okay?" He smiled tenderly.

"Right, sorry" She apologised "So, Where is your friend uh?"

"Who?" The Doctor asked.

"You know who!" She laughed.

"Ohh..you mean him! Well, I thought we could I dunno..walk? eat something before going to visit him?" He tried.

"We have just finished breakfast Doctor..you sure you are hungry?" She asked suspiciously.

Suddenly a man jumps from a balcony trying to fall over a white horse but failed. He was wearing black trousers and a blue shirt.

He got on the horse and started riding it and run away from the people following him.

"Who are those people?" Rose asked surprised.

"The mental in the white horse is Casanova of course" He said and then continue "Okay, you've seen him yay! Let's go back to the TARDIS"

"What?" Rose exclaimed.

"What what?" He answered "I took you to Venice and you just saw Casanova mission accomplish! Let's go" And he took her hand and started pulling her with him.

Rose managed to stop him and said "You kidding me right? I asked you to take me to MEET him! Not just run away in his horse"

"But he is busy! you saw it for yourself, he doesn't have time for us" He tried again.

"What is Doctor?" Rose asked worried about his man.

"Nothing.." He replied caressing his hair.

"Seriously, you can tell me go on.. Why don't you want to meet him? If it is for your companion thing I'm not leaving you, I told you that"

"Yeah, I now, It's just that...Okay fine, I heard he is having a bowl tonight. Let's get some clothes alright?" He said remembering Casanova had run away and wouldn't be in tonight's dance. So he wasn't exposing Rose to any danger.

"Fine" She answered as a sign that she'd given up.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose went shopping at a market near on town. Rose had tried a thousand dresses on but non of them seemed to suit her, although the Doctor told her she looked beautiful in all of them she wasn't quite convince. She wanted to look fantastic! Simply gorgeous like all those princesses of those fairy tales she use to read when she was a little girl. But most of all she wanted to impress the Doctor, beautiful was not even close to the what she wanted him to think of her, and those dresses weren't helping at all, she thought. The first dress she tried on made the Doctor stood up from the wood chair he was sitting on and she astonished him.

"Oh Rose!" He exclaimed ruffling his hair with his right hand.

"I know, too much don't you think?" She answered looking in the mirror.

"No! No,no,no,no! You-you look amazing! Really beautiful, I mean" He told her blushing a bit and looking to the ground.

"Really?" She asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, really" He told her looking straight to her eyes "Really beautiful"

"Thanks" She smiled "But I don't think this is just it!" Rose remarked while changing the dress.

And that went on untill she told the Doctor to tried some cloth himself because it was going to be much easier.

"I thought I could go like this you know?" The Doctor confessed gazing and his brown pinstriped suit.

"Of course not! You never dress up for the occasion! But tonight you are going to you know? I'll be fun, come on" She assured him and took him by the hand to help him choose.

The Doctor saw a pair of black trousers with a jacket just like the ones wore on that movie Rose loved, Pride and prejudice, and she stood still, fantasising about that costume he was wearing. It was funny somehow, Rose had never seen him dressed up for something and now they were both getting ready for a bowl! In Venice! Everything was going according to the plan when suddenly 4 guards appeared out of nowhere and took the Doctor away.

"There he is!" The oldest one called.

"Catch him, quickly!" The one next to him ordered the other two.

"No, wait, this is a mistake! What are you doing?" Rose yelled, but non of them seemed to noticed her.

"Rose, don't worry for me, I'll be alright! Go to the dance! I'll be waiting there for you! TAKE CARE!" He shouted and her fearing something bad would happened to Rose while he was not near her to protect her.

* * *

Rose didn't know what to do. She was in Venice, on her own, without money or any idea where to go. She remembered the Doctor's lasts words _"Go to the dance, I'll be there"_

How was he going to manage to go to the bowl if he had been arrested? psychic Paper! She thought. Of course, he will show the psychic paper and make them see that this is a mistake and that he was confused by someone else. She only had to pick a dress, but which one? How was she supposed to know which dress the Doctor liked the most?! She had no idea, she had no money after all. She decided she had no other choise that go to the bowl with the pair of jeans and the white shirt she was wearing.

It was around eight o' clock and Rose was in front of the palace. She hadn't been invited to the dance so she didn't know how was she supposed to get in it. But if the Doctor had left her without any other indications it must be because he believed she'll figure something out.

She walked towards the doors and tried to go inside, but the guards stopped her.

"Hold your horses! Can we see your invitation miss?" On of them said.

"Well, I lost mine on my way here so I don't have it with me at the moment" She excuse herself.

"If you don't have your invitation you are not going in" The other replied.

Rose thought the two guards looked very much like Tweedledum and Tweedledee but she never said that out loud. A gentleman who had listened to all the conversation from inside the palace address to one of the guards.

"It's okay, she is with me" And he took her hand and kissed it.

Rose thought she was going to faint. She felt so much relief to see a face she knew so very well. The Doctor had dressed up in some sort of costume so he looked exactly like a prince or something. And his hair was really funny too.

"Thank you my Lord" She replied and winked to the Doctor.

They walked inside and he lead her to a bedroom.

"Taking a respectful lady like me to a bedroom without even knowing her name isn't a very proper thing to do you know?" She teased.

"I thought you had already heard I'm know for that" He answered and added "Enter to that room at the end of the corridor, in the closet you'll find a dress that will suit you perfectly, I'll be waiting for you downstairs, lady..?" And walked away.

"Dame Rose" She replied.

Casanova walked downstairs as he said he would, and waited for that young blonde girl who had catched his eyes.

* * *

Go on review people! I want to know what you think!


	3. True Colours

I decided to update every Sunday, because I'm finishing school and I'm having all the important tests so I can't write as much as I used to in he very beginning. Thanks for everyone who supports the story, I'm glad you like it :) Really! From the bottom of my heart.

* * *

**Previously on Doctor Who/Casanova:**_  
_

_Giacomo Casanova went downstairs and waited for Rose._

* * *

Rose stepped inside the room as she was told. It was a big room, actually it was absurdly large for a bedroom. There wasn't any doubts that the room she was in belonged to someone in the Royal family or something like that, the furniture was also very expensive to be just anyone's bedroom. She opened the closet and she found at list 30 different dresses, all of them beautifully made. She tried three dresses on before deciding to go downstairs to meet the man she thought was the Doctor, but was certainly not.

She saw him standing there, where he told her he would be and her heart quicken, thinking it was the Doctor of course.

"You waited" She surprised him.

"I told you I would" He replied smiling at her.

"How do I look?" She asked, praying he would say she looked more than beautiful tonight or quoted a movie dialog or did something Doctor-ish.

"Magnificent, Dame Rose. I have never seen a woman like you in my 31 years of life"

"31?" She laughed helplessly "If you say so"

Casanova didn't understand what the strange, though interesting woman, was trying to say "You like my bowl then? It's my birthday today" He tried again taking her to the dance floor with him.

"Really?" She said trying to follow _the Doctor._

"Yes, indeed. I personally invited all the lovely young ladies who are here around us, but I have to say my lady, I don't remember inviting you" He said wanting to get some answers from this exciting and so very different woman.

"You don't?" She answered saucily. What was this game about? Were they playing change of rolls or something? She decided to just go with it. If he wanted things to be this way she'll have to play alone.

"Well, that's a pity. But you should be grateful that I came. Now your bowl is complete" She assured poking her tongue between her teeth.

They started dancing and dancing and they couldn't stop. He liked being around her, but more than that, he wanted to be on her, Casanova he was after all. And she.. well, Rose thought of him as the Doctor so she was not going to complain. She was doing great in his arms dancing all night. He was different though she could tell. The Doctor wouldn't have danced so easily would he? Right now she couldn't tell because she was lost in his gaze, Casanova's gaze.

* * *

Meanwhile, it had been a bit more than two hours since the Doctor, the proper one, had been arrested and taken away from Rose. He was sent to the castle and locked in one of the rooms, a guard told him to get ready for the party.

_What party? what is he talking abou..ooh..I see, he thinks I'm him. They all think I'm Casanova! Should have seen that coming...Rose! God, I left her, alone, where could she be now. She is Rose, she'll be alright. I need to find her before it's to late. But how? Oh! Aren't you dum Doctor, they think you are the one and only Casanova! I just have to pretend to be him, go to the party, he'll find Rose and make up some excuse to leave the party and taking her back to the TARDIS with him with a promise of another planet, or an adventure or..I could just tell her. "Rose Tyler, you have to know.. You should know...You are.." Or I could just kiss her, hold her look without letting it go. Or watch a movie together! Should I risk everything we have for my feelings for her? I don't think I could take a rejection from her. But she loves me doesn't she? I mean, she promised me forever, and that, now that is something strong..almost.. intimate? For-ev-er, the rest of her life, her very short life. No job, no family, no ordinary life, she chose me over the life she could have had. The life she is still on time to have. But she prefers to miss the train and get stuck in the station with me! Me? Love me? Why? Okay, enough, I have to find her and ask her what does she want from me..from us._

And with that, The Doctor changed clothes and went to find the love of his life.

He walked downstairs to find Rose. The palace was crowded, more than 400 people had been invited to Casanova's 31 birthday so it was going to be hard to find her, assuming she managed to get inside.

After half an hour searching for her he couldn't find her. Where the heck was she?

* * *

Casanova took the lady who was accompanying him that night to the balcony. It was time to make a move. At first he stood in silence looking at the sky, and then, when Rose followed him he said:

"I'm glad you came. It wouldn't have been a special birthday without you by my side" And he continue to look at her.

"Oh come on. You know you can have me everyday and every night, you do know right?"

"Are you being serious? We have just met!" He said.

"I don't understand you" said Rose.

"Maybe you are right. Maybe we've met before, in my craziest dreams" And with that, he grab her by her waist and kissed her passionately.

The kiss was all about sex really, she could tell. She could not say that she wasn't enjoying it at all, she'd been a few years without this energy around her and the tension ease a bit. And because she thought she was kissing the Doctor she add happiness to the action. But something wasn't right somehow.

Outside the balcony a man was staring at this two. A man whose heart broke in the exact moment he saw the blonde girl in the lovely dress kissing someone who looked like him, but wasn't him at the same time. That man was about to give up and go away, he was obviously not enjoying the view of those lovers kissing passionately and easing the tension between them. But then, when Casanova put his hand in Rose's lower, very lower back, Rose said:

"Why here?"

"What do you mean?" Casanova asked.

"Why not in the TARDIS? Any other day? You had a lot of opportunities to do this and you chose here and now?" She insisted.

And that was enough for the man starring the scene.

"Rose" He entered the balcony at last.

* * *

She was confused, of course, who wouldn't be in that situation? Two people who looked the same but were very different on the inside. The Doctor knew Rose was about to faint so he took a long, deep breath and walked towards her to hold her hand.

"It's me. The Doctor"

Casanova didn't understand much of what was happening either so he stood there, openmouthed.

"But how?" She let out in a whispered.

"Well, it's hard to explain...Basically sometimes, very rarely actually, impossible things just happen and we just called them miracles..." He smiled sweetly at her so she knew he was him, the Doctor, the one who was with her ever since she hold his hand in the basement on that earth shop. She smiled back, her bright eyes wide open as she realized it was actually him.

"Sorry mate, but this lady here came with me" The Doctor was turning around to walk away and make his way back to the TARDIS when Casanova said:

"Wait a second, Dame Rose, who is he?"

"He is the Doctor" She answered.

"His real name I mean"

"Right," She thought that it would be much easier to go with "John" at once "John, Sr John of Tardis?" She glanced at the Doctor who smiled, approving her decision.

"Is he with you?.. Are you two..?" He continued.

The Doctor looked at Rose while she was trying to figure out what the answer to that question should be, without taking her eyes of the 31-year-old italian in front of her. What if she said yes? After all they were kind of _together_ weren't they?

The Doctor wanted to answer with a big YES and finish with the vagueness for once of all, but he wanted to listen what her answer first.

Rose looked back at the Doctor as if asking permission to answer, asking for help really.

"Yes, we are together" The Doctor replied without looking away from those big brown eyes.

What was he doing? Thought Rose. She heard him, she heard him say they were together. He said it, under no pressure. She was happy, excited, yet thrilled. Now what?

"Rose.." She heard him say. "Mmm?" She managed to say.

"Is that right Rose? Are you _together?_" Casanova asked again.

The Doctor's hand tensed. She felt it, she felt him.

"Yes, yes we are. I thought you were him" She apologized. Casanova was a bit suspicious about them so he invited them to stay in the palace.

"Thanks but we have the.."The Doctor began, but was cut by Rose who accepted happily the invitation. She was trying to be polite.

Once they were shown their bedroom The Doctor jumped to the bed and he exclaimed.

"Isn't this bedroom lovely! I mean, the TARDIS is much better but this...this is alright!"

Rose couldn't believe how natural he could behave after what had just happened. Well, she didn't know why she was so surprised by this because it wasn't as if the Doctor was going to do otherwise.

"Yeah, Rose, about that" He began when he saw the expression on her face "I don't like him, I told you, things like him and me aren't supposed to happened! I wanted you to be with me, I mean, to know that I was the Doctor and not him.." He apologised.

"I know" She said calmly.

"Then why are you looking ike that? A if you were sad, or annoyed..or both! Tell me Rose" He said.

"You said we were _together,_ but why?"

"For the same reason you asked him why was he going to kiss you tonight, and there, thinking you were asking me" He smiled a little.

"Oh, you heard then" She looked down.

"And I'm glad I did, because now I know you wanted me to do this" And he pressed a soft, tender and sweet kiss on her lips. They moved together untill he made her hit the wall behind her with her body. And that was when the kissed turned uncontrollable.

* * *

Somewhere away from the room they were, but still inside the palace, a sad, broken-hearted man was planning his revenge...

**TO BE CONTINUE...**


	4. Always yours The Doctor

_(...) And that was when the kiss became uncontrollable (...)_

* * *

Rose was in a very particular dress, an old one from the century and the place they were of course. Giacomo Casanova might have skills to undress women in this dresses, skills that the Doctor didn't have. Rose came to the rescue and help him with the difficult task, finally they focused on him. It wasn't that hard to get him ready for the activities to come but Rose took her time, she wanted it to be special, like if it was her first time.

The Doctor noticed this, she was taking a lot of time doing easy things like messing with his shirt. He let her, they had time in their hands and were going to spend it as they pleased.

First a kiss, then a snog, a hand on her leg, fingers ruffling his hair and the night went on and on surprising them of what they could do. They spent a lot of time having fun as friends, more than that actually, but the Doctor never allowed it to go furder, those feelings. Not only because of Rose's tragic destiny but also because she deserved something better and he knew it, but she disagreed with him completely. The Doctor thought he was something different from all the men she had ever loved, or liked. He wasn't like them, and that made him annoyed somehow. She just didn't care, she loved him even if he was different and she wanted him to understand that. It would take time, she knew that, but she loved him so very much, she didn't care the less.

Finally they were showing their love for each other, how they enjoyed being together, like this. The Doctor had to admit he was excited for what was happening, he could feel the butterflies in his stomach, the ones he thought he wasn't able to feel anymore.

* * *

"Is it all clear Cornelius?" Casanova asked the guard.

"Yes, sr"

"What do you have to do tomorrow when I come back from my walked with the Doctor?"

"I have to end with him" He replied firmly.

"And who will I be from that moment on?" Casanova insisted.

"You'll be the Doctor, you'll have fun with Rose and then break her heart so she stays here with you as Casanova"

"Good, good"

Casanova was blind, he wanted to be with Rose just because he couldn't have her, he was used to having all the ladies he wanted when he asked for them, but Rose was stubborn and a bit of a revel, and that excited him.

That night he slept like a baby, knowing that tomorrow his plan was taking place.

* * *

Early in the morning The Doctor heard a knock on the door that woke him up. Rose, however, was very tired to hear anything, she was exhausted and the Doctor expected it to be that way, he knew he was way to intense for her, being their first time and everything he put a lot of enthusiasm and got over with her energy. She wasn't used to things going in such a speed and being so love consuming.

He didn't answer at first, hoping the annoying being might go away, but at the second knock he got up of bed, and dressed up a bit to open the door slightly and going outside to meet Giacomo.

"Doctor Smith, I'm sorry to interrupt you in your sleep. How is Dame Rose doing after last night?"

"She is alright thanks, just asleep"

"I see" He said with a wink "Since I don't want to disturb the lady, would you be kind ans accompany me to walk?"

The Doctor stared at him for a while. It was incredible how alike they looked, but Casanova's way of speaking was very different from his indeed.

"I won't accept a no for an answer, let the lady sleep and come with me" He smiled.

The Doctor thought about it, he wanted to see Rose's shiny eyes when she wakes up next to him, both without much clothing on and knowing they ripped the barriers apart.

"I won't let you go if you don't come with me"

"Are you threatening me?" The Doctor asked serious, almost annoyed by his statement.

"I'm just saying"

"Fine, I'll go" The Doctor said while he entered the room and changed into his suit. He was going to wake Rose up to tell her where he'll be the next cupple of hours but he thought letting her rest was a better idea. After all she looked really tired.

"How long have you been with Rose?" Casanova asked when they were both in their horses far away from the palace.

"Two years" said the Doctor simply. He did not want to give much information to this man who disgusted him so much.

"And tell me Doctor, why was she surprise when I was about to kiss her and she thought it was you? I mean, you've been together for two years"

"It's non of your business Giacomo, nor this nor that woman, she is _my_ business" He gave a threatening look.

"I see" He snort.

That morning was not how the Doctor had expected it to be, and was definitely how Rose had in mind either, waking up along, sore, and cold. She found a note next to her in bed, it said "I went out for a walk with Casanova, It was the least I could do. I'm looking forward to see you and kiss you like we did last night, always yours The Doctor"

* * *

**So sorry it took so long, I don't find the time to write and I still have to continue with my other fics, I'm off holidays in a week so If you are patient I promise I'll write like mad (:**


End file.
